


My Spirit Hovering Lies

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta STRIKE Team Members, Beta Sam Wilson, Beta Sharon Carter, Complete, Fuck Nah Hydra, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Nick Fury, Threatening Suicide, Timeline? What Timeline?, mention of rape, no I'm not crazy, trigger warning, why do you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter may have been an Omega, and Brock Rumlow may have been his Alpha, but there was no way in hell the wizard was letting Hydra win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [To One in Paradise](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/180810) by Edgar Allan Poe.
> 
> I have read one really awesome Harry Potter/Marvel crossover in the ABOverse, and I definitely like the Clint Barton/Harry Potter pairing (Damaged Bodies, Growing Lives, Building Families by StarLight_Massacre if you'd like to read it), but lately I’ve been looking for Brock Rumlow/Harry Potter, and not finding any, decided to write some.
> 
> The first part of this chapter (and the second) is just going to be a quick summary, with very little dialogue. The third is almost all dialogue.
> 
> Also, ( **TRIGGER WARNING** ) one character threatens suicide, and one was raped in the past

Harry Potter was a strange wizard from his birth. He was doing directed (but wandless) magic from almost three months of age. At the age of one, he survived the Killing Curse, gaining the title the Boy-Who-Lived. At the age of seven, he successfully apparated without splinching himself. At the age of eleven, he not only survived his possessed professor, but managed to kill the man. At the age of twelve he killed and survived against a basilisk over ten times his size. At the age of fourteen he survived and won a deadly tournament. At the age of sixteen he finished off Voldemort for good. At the age of nineteen, he was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. by the director himself. But the most strange thing about Harry Potter?

He was an omega.

Wizards were almost always betas, and the few who weren’t, were alphas. There had never been an Omega wizard born before Harry, unless you counted those rumors about Merlin. Harry had the distinct displeasure of being the only omega wizard, surrounded by betas and the occasional alpha. Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort, and Draco had been the only known alpha wizards in Britain. Only the latter two had tried to force themselves upon Harry.

Draco had ended up in the hospital wing for three months.

Voldemort had ended up dead.

“I had my own problem with a few over-aggressive alphas,” Nick had said when he took Harry under his wing. “Gotta say, magic woulda made the offing the one that succeeded at lot easier.” The rest of the world may have thought of omegas as alpha-obeying baby-carriers, but S.H.I.E.L.D. was run by an omega with a different mindset. “I got no problem you sending an arrogant alphas or betas to me, but it’ll mean more if you beat the hell out of them instead.”

Harry did beat the hell out of any alpha or beta that looked down on him for being an omega. Anyone who complained about it was sent to Fury. They rarely complained twice.

By the age of twenty-two, Harry was the best S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with the exceptions of Fury, Hill, Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff. By the age of twenty-four, Harry had discovered he was unable to stay dead. By the age of twenty-seven Harry had been assigned to help Steve Rogers get used to the new century. By the age of twenty-eight Harry and Steve had been assigned missions alongside the STRIKE team.

Three days before he turned thirty, Harry Potter mated Brock Rumlow, the team leader of STRIKE, and only alpha, apart from Steve.

Two days after he turned thirty-three Fury sent them to rescue a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship, the Lemurian Star, from pirates.

Three days after that, Harry pulled a very-not-dead Fury aside and asked, “Nick, how hard is it to kill your alpha?”

“It is the hardest thing I ever had to do,” Fury said, “and I didn’t want to be bonded to the bastard in the first place. A willingly-created bond will be far harder to break. It would be easier to kill yourself than to kill him.”

“Alphas that lose their omegas don’t react well, do they?” Harry said. “It’s quite possible I won’t even be bound to him when I come back to life. I haven’t died since before we mated. That’ll make it easier to kill him.”

“You don’t have to kill him,” Steve said.

“Damn enhanced hearing,” Fury said.

“I won’t have a HYDRA agent for an alpha,” Harry said. “Our bond will end one way or another.”

“He has to be pretty high up in HYDRA,” Steve said. “They would have replaced him with another agent if he wasn’t. If he’s dead we can’t get information from him. I’d at least like to know how much he knows about Bucky.”

Harry’s anger softened at that. Bucky Barnes had been Steve’s bonded omega. Still was, technically, as their bond was strained, not broken. Harry finally asked, “What do you suggest?”

“You’re his omega. An alpha’s priority is always their omega. He’s a HYDRA agent right now, turn him, use him against them.”

“And if you still want him dead after that, I’ll kill him for you,” Natasha said. “Save you the trouble.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Brock

The remaining members of the STRIKE team kept out of Brock Rumlow’s way. The alpha had been in a particularly bad mood since his omega had disappeared with Captain America and Romanoff. The two of them had been happily mated for three years, but first chance his omega got, he had taken off with Rogers.

Rogers was the only other alpha in the STRIKE team, which was usually fine, since the rest of them were betas, with one exception. That exception had been an unexpected wrench in the well-oiled machine that had been HYDRA.

Harry Potter had come out of nowhere, on first name basis with the Director himself. Within a few years he was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best agents. Several years after that he had been assigned to Rogers after he was woken up from the ice, and then he followed Rogers onto the STRIKE team. Harry Potter had been a complete mystery to HYDRA, so when he had followed Rogers to their, otherwise all HYDRA, STRIKE team, orders had come from the higher-ups to either gather enough information to deal with him if it became necessary, or to eliminate him outright.

Considering he had gotten shot in the head on one of their first missions together, Brock had thought the problem solved. It wasn’t. Turned out the little bastard was immortal. Came back with a headache and a strong desire to kneecap the man that had originally shot him.

Elimination would be impossible, so the higher-ups changed the order. Brock was to seduce and bond the omega, or find a more suitable HYDRA alpha to do so instead. The orders hadn’t been a hardship in the slightest. Brock succeeded, but ended up far more attached then he had thought possible.

So attached, in fact, that he had been only days away from spilling every one of HYDRA’s secrets to Rogers. Rogers would have been angry – furious, even – but his focus would have been elsewhere once Brock told him about the Winter Soldier, a.k.a. Bucky Barnes. Rogers would have immediately focused on his omega, leaving Brock to deal with his own, angry, omega. Hopefully he would have gotten his omega calmed down and accepting of him by the time Rogers got back with his.

It was all a moot point anyway. HYDRA hadn’t given him those few days. And now his omega was missing with the only other alpha on the team, and his insides were tearing him apart, instincts demanding he track down the other alpha and take back his omega. If only he could find them.

“The Soldier’s found them,” said one of the other STRIKE Team members, skirting just out of lunging range of the alpha.

“Where?” Brock growled.

* * *

Rogers was busy fighting the Soldier, while Romanoff and the other guy distracted the STRIKE team and kept them off balance, but Brock only had eyes for Harry. The second he approached his omega took a defensive stance, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Stand down omega,” Brock growled.

“Fuck you _alpha_ ,” his omega sneered back. A kick to his head followed. He ducked. He continued on the defensive until the Soldier disappeared and the rest of his team had gathered up Rogers’ team. He twisted Harry’s arm behind his back and led him to the trucks. Romanoff, Rogers, and their new friend were loaded into one.

“You’ll be with me,” Brock said, still holding onto Harry’s arm.

“Like hell I will,” Harry said, wrenching free. “I should’ve known you were too good to be true. Nothing like that ever goes so well for me.” Harry climbed up into the same truck as Steve and the others, pointedly refusing to continue looking at Brock.

Brock growled and slammed the doors shut.

“What a lovely ray of sunshine that guy was,” Sam commented.

“Shut up Sam,” Harry said, but he gave a small, if teary, smile.

* * *

Brock’s temper didn’t cool when they got back to base and the truck carrying their prisoners didn’t show. Another team was sent out and found the GPS system on the side of a road, with all but one of the guards piled around it, all tied up with duct tape over their mouths.

His temper may have gotten the better of him, causing him to be a little over zealous in the control room. He had just been about to kill Peggy Carter’s niece when his omega arrived. Proving why he was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best agents, Harry took all the HYDRA agents down within only a few seconds.

Brock made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Carter to watch his omega, and Carter took advantage of his lapse in attention by taking his weapon and forcing him to his knees.

“Harry.”

“Agent Rumlow. I’ve got him Carter. Get as many agents as you can find to protect this room.”

“Yes, sir.”


	3. Both

“Harry, why don’t you let me out of these cuffs?”

“So you can launch the Helicarriers? No thank you. I’d rather the world the way it is than whatever HYDRA has planned for it.”

“You don’t even know what HYDRA has planned for it.”

“It’s HYDRA. Let’s see, obedience, test subjects for whatever experiments they have going, oh, and let’s not forget, they’d kill anyone who tried standing against them. No wait, anyone who might try standing against them. Did I get anything wrong?”

“HYDRA only experiments on volunteers, we’re not like it used to be. And isn’t the rest of it worth it for world peace.”

“World peace is not worth free will.”

“I’m your alpha. Pretty sure I could order you to let me loose.”

“Pretty sure I would ignore you, dear. But you are my alpha, so I’ll give you the choice – you or me?”

“What?”

“Which one of us dies? You or me?”

“D-dies?! Why would either of us die? HYDRA won’t harm you, you’re mine. And even if they did, you’re immortal.”

“You don’t understand. A, HYDRA’s not going to win. B, I won’t have a HYDRA agent for an alpha. I refuse to, so either you die, or I do.”

“You’d come back though.”

“Yeah, but without the bond. Free to go find a decent alpha that won’t betray me.” Brock growled. “You don’t like that? Tough shit. I don’t like HYDRA.”

“I refuse to choose.”

“Fine, I will. I had been planning on killing you, like Nick did his, but I think it’d be easier if I just,” Harry placed his gun barrel directly underneath his chin.

“WhatifIwasn’tHYDRA!?” Brock exclaimed.

“What was that?”

“What if I wasn’t HYDRA?” he repeated slower.

“Problem is, you are.”

“I can give you information,” Brock said, desperately. “Just don’t, don’t…”

“Don’t kill one of us,” Harry said. “That would depend on how much your information is worth.”

“I was high up enough to know plenty.”

“And if I let you go, would you fight for HYDRA in the hopes that they win, or for me against them?”

“You. Any choice between my omega and HYDRA, and it’s always going to be you.”

“If you’re lying to me,” Harry said, placing the key to the handcuffs in Brock’s hand, “I’ll blow your brains out, and then ask Death to make sure your soul goes to the most torturous part of hell. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” The second he was free he pulled Harry into a kiss, before whispering into his ear, “Whatever you want, my omega.”

“That’s not helpful at all,” Harry complained. That was usually what Brock would say before taking him to bed.

“Sir?” Carter had returned with a handful of agents in tow.

“Don’t let anyone enter this room until this is over,” Harry told her, before turning back to Brock. “Where do we hit to hurt HYDRA the most?”

“I assume you’ve already got a plan for the helicarriers?”

“Rogers and Wilson are taking care of that. Romanoff’s dealing with Pierce.”

“By herself?”

“With Fury.”

“Of course the bastards not dead. We sure he’s not immortal too?”

“Relatively.”

“There are people who are copying data.”

“Romanoff’s got something planned for that too.”

“Romanoff’s going to take out Pierce?”

“Her or Nick.”

“You can teleport with just coordinates right?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go kill the other heads of HYDRA. Leave them floundering.”

“Sounds good to me. Where to alpha mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much else to do with this. Harry’s one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best agents, Brock was one of HYDRA’s best agents, they totally managed to kill all the heads that were active, saving Coulson’s team and the Avengers from doing so. Steve found Bucky, they all lived happily ever after (or at least as close to happily ever after as they can get manage).
> 
> The End


End file.
